Starcraft AU Return of the Fist
by MegaAuthor
Summary: On a lonely unnamed planet under Dominion Rule, a small outskirt research outpost was on a verge of discovering the secret on weaponizing the alien green crystal that had been reign havoc across the Koprulu sector. A single Nod Commander are dispatch to stop them from learning its secret, but the outskirt outpost is heavily defended, and it would take an army to break it through.


**Disclaimer: ...Aaanndd done! Phew, that was a long update. Anyway, this is a non-canon Starcraft x Command and Conquer of the same universe as the one presented by Avatar-of-Kane *holy choir sings in heavenly tone*. Though he had not update it just yet (I'm guessing its hard for him to update because, you know, real life 'n stuff), we should not rush a fine work of art (or blog, or vlog, or whatever it is that people is referring to as of late) and wait patiently. As for this fanfic, its primary focus is the introduction of the next-gen Fist of Nod coming into the war on the Great War on the Koprulu Sector. More info on the unit list below.**

**Also, a message to Avatar; if you like the unit concept and wish to implement this into your fanfic, they are yours. This fanfic is more of a resume to introduce the Fist of Nod into the rank after all, and not telling people that this unit is OP and needed to be nerved after I've publish it. The story is also entirely non-canon, but as I've said it many times, if you wish to implement it as well, I will allow it. With that being out of the way, let's get this fanfic going! **

**Starcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment**

**Command and Conquer belong to former Westwood Studios. Not EA Games.**

**Starcraft AU lore and storyarch belongs to Avatar-of-Kane**

**Everything else belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starcraft AU; Return of the Fist<strong>

"__He who controls the past commands the future, He who commands the future, conquers the past_" _

_-Kane-_

_"You're making a terrible mistake, don't even _think_ to cross me! I've sacrificed too much to let this fall apart! You don't seem to realize my situation here. I will _not be stopped_. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or _anyone_. I will _rule_ this sector or see it burnt to _ashes _around me!"_

_-Emperor Mengsk-_

The clean-up on Antiga Prime was a success, as far as the the team knows, when the alien crystal that glows in ominous green from Mar Sara mysteriously found its way onto many fringe world on Koprulu Sector. The Dominion researcher believes that it has something to do with the mutant Zerg, having thicker, greener carapace and a crystal growth riding on its back. Thankfully, these mutated Zerg are feral, so dealing against these creatures are without difficult. The problem, however is when the dead Zerg will leave behind those green crystal, and before you know it, the very ground they stood are tainted with this alien crystal.

Locals on Antiga Prime believe that the feral mutant Zerg, bearing these crystals are the most fortune thing to happen in a backwater world, but it isn't; the locals, blind by the prospect of gaining wealth are instantly consumed by the alien crystal leeching property, killing half a dozen Terrans.

The Dominion Corp who are monitoring the small fringe world immediately isolated the affected area and proceed to collect as many of these crystals as possible, hauling into the safety of a metal tank where no harm can do to any Terran.

Dr Traxx, a leading Dominion on the Science Corp in pathogens, biological, chemical and virology who oversee the operation, has ranks among ranks of eager scientist and researcher than armed forces. Despite having the title 'General' due to his connection with the military, not many find the man mentally stable; Dr Traxx is a workaholic, sleep less than 4 hours and would rather lock himself in a room to work on yet another viral outbreak that would be beneficial to the Dominion course. He is known to mumble himself in an eerie matter, one moment he'll be speak in a fast-paced manner on advance mathematical problems and rudimentary equations, the next, babble nonsense and gibberish words, or worse, a burst of giggle, chuckle and loud laughter, followed by a cough.

The only moment when Dr Traxx isn't in his 'insane' mode was when he is summoned by his superior, namely General Warfield and Emperor Mengsk. He became completely different person all together; slow calm speech, level-headed honesty and well mannered behavior. No one knows what trigger this changes, but none of his underling really care; for all they know he could be addicted to stimpack, necroshot or god-forbid the sundrop.

Mining the last crystal was the easy part, transporting is difficult. Not wanting to repeat the same incident as Doctor Colonel Church and the defunct Omega Squadron by the new Terran faction known as the Brotherhood of Nod, the Science Corp Alpha Division commission a fleet of Minotaur-class Battlecruiser for support. It maybe overly exaggerated but Dr Traxx isn't going to take this simple mission lightly.

Surprisingly enough, it was smooth sailing from Antiga Prime to Dr Traxx many reserve uninhabited planets. Most Terran who participate in this operation thought the Brotherhood will intercept one way or another. With a satisfying collection of sigh, the Science Corp Alpha Division proceed as planned and unload the crate after crate of alien crystal, sealed and tightly shut for safety sake.

This planet is called Planet P56-76, one of many pocket of secret installation across Koprulu Sector. There is a reason why no Terran wish to claim this planet; it is uninhabited due to the planet's powerful magnetic attraction to the nearby asteroid belt, causing a meteor storm phenomenon to be natural. Due to this phenomenon, carbon-base lifeforms are impossible to develop, trees are nonexistent, meaning the planet lacks a crucial elements for fellow Terran to survive, and lastly, waters are nigh impossible to get by. It is a world that truly is barren, hellish and deadly. On the other hand, the asteroid that are brought down to this planet at times are rich with valuable minerals to be collected.

Planet P56-76 house a large research facility, several military structure, weapon munitions facility, and several common structure, including a pub. The facility has an impressive ring of defenses ranging from the normal Terran Bunker to planetary missile launcher against incoming meteor storm. It is known as the most secured research and development in Antiga System on Koprulu Sector.

That trope is about to be averted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown location, Antiga System)<strong>

"_INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM, KANE, TRIBUNE DEIMOS_._"_

"The Messiah?" Tribune Deimos, a young man in his mid 20s reply, eyebrow raised. Like most advocate serving for the Brotherhood of Nod, Deimos 'Slick' Del'toro has an unshakable loyalty to the Brotherhood and is a rising advocate in his career as a Shadow Warrior. Many of his experience was mostly involving sabotage and destruction, especially against the Terran faction like the Kel-Morian, Umagon and, lately, Dominion Empire. As he rose from the ranks, his overall experience in the field paid off and is now appointed as Shadow Master by Kane himself, a feat few had accomplish to this day.

Getting rather antsy for an assignment from Kane, he hastily reply, "Patch him through, LEGION."

As commanded, the Brotherhood of Nod advance artificial intelligence grant Tribune Deimos his wish, revealing a bald man, neat mustache and beard, dark background and equally dark uniform greets Tribune Deimos. His uniform is ceremonially like a priest, with a small badge clip on both side of his collar, a red scorpion tail inside a triangle, the Brotherhood of Nod most iconic symbol.

He is Kane, the holy religious living Messiah in the Brotherhood of Nod.

If Kane were to appear in real life, Tribune Deimos will kneel down to his knee, paying respect to this living Messiah who Deimos look upon for guidance. It is a shame he can't do so in his sitting position.

"_Tribune Deimos, a pleasure of seeing you again. Once more the Brotherhood is in need of your specialist._" Kane begins, and the young Captain nod intuitively.

"_My scouts has indicated that the Dominion forces has harvest the entirety of Tiberium off Antiga Prime and has move to a secure location on one of many uninhabited planet within the Antiga System. Sources indicated that the Dominion is attempting to study the properties of Tiberium under heavy surveillance and defensive structures._"

"_Your task is simple; I want the facility, and the sample, off the map."_

"The Shadow Team I lead will break their defenses, my liege. I shall assembled my best agent for this mission." Tribune Deimos hastily reply.

"_Oh, but I had something better idea in mind._" Kane reply, which raise Triune Deimos interest, "_I wish to deliver you a particular unit to be commandeer and tested on for this mission. I have no doubt that your agents are masters of the shadow, but I prefer to minimize any casualties in this mission."_

"Of course, my liege." Tribune Deimos nod, "Pray tell, what unit is it?"

"_Soon my child, soon." _Kane softly reply, unwilling to reveal this unit to Tribune Deimos yet, "_Currently it is still in its prototype stages, but in a promising level of acceptance. I shall transfer a healthy sums of resources as soon as it arrive in your hands."_

"I will not fail you, my liege."

"_You better be,_" Kane reply, a smile crack up on his face, "_for if you fail, it will be the death of you, and the team who risk their lives manufacture this unit."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Several days later...)<strong>

Tribune Deimos stood fast with his three protégé as a Nod Carryall flew downward, kicking up dirt as it lands. The three Shadow Warrior all took a cautionary step away from the landing Carryall, but not Tribune Deimos, who stood his ground, shielding his eyes with just his hand.

Tribune Deimos wondered in his mind, what has the Sect of Engineering Cult being cooking up? A new technology in the middle of their war against the Dominion Empire? Moreover, the Messiah Kane appointed him to oversee and commandeer this piece of technological hardware in the field. Prototype or not, Tribune Deimos will not fail his holy liege in this mission, as he did so for countless times.

As the Carryall sat down on the ground with a calm machine-like moan, Tribune Deimos notice a large unit attached firmly to the Carryall. Deimos is no idiot, but that unit look suspicious like an MCV. It's size is similar, but curiously had an extra layer of armour tag all over the unit and has a caterpillar tread than the insectoid legs. As he continue to observe the unit further, he also notice what appears to be an old laser turret on top of said unit. Deimos Del'toro is baffled; the old laser turret were decommissioned from any form of field service but continue to serve it's purpose as an indoor defense mechanism against outside intruders. Why is it that such an antic weapon still use on the field?

The side of the vehicle slide open, revealing a Nod Engineer, complete with a hardhead helmet. Really? Has the Brotherhood ran out of Saboteur? Nod Engineer has a rank of their own, but in contrast with the agile and multipurpose Saboteur, the Nod Engineer are as helpless as the idle citizen of Nod - they may as well be a lowly technician for all he care. The Shadow Master is obviously not impress. "Tribune Deimos? I'm Duncan, Sect of Engineering, VI Class 5. It is an honor for a young and talented ranking sect to grace us in his present."

The Shadow Master let a low groan escape from his mouth, which his three protégé are quick to note. If anything, the one responsible on creating this unit, approve by Kane, and are currently being field tested, had the entire team of Engineers assemble inside the said unit.

"What is our missionary objective, Duncan?" he ask as he climb on-board the strange, MCV-like vehicle.

"A remote planet on this System, Tribune. We'll be flying into the field of asteroid and then make a landfall from there." the hardhead engineer reply, handing over an electronic pad to Deimos Del'toro, "As soon as we make landfall, then we can begin our mission."

Deimos roll his eyes as he pick the electronical device off the engineers hand. As soon as he lay his eyes on the electronic pad, his eyes widen, "250,000 credits?"

"Yes sir."

"But... That's enough to build an army." he fathom, "and an installation."

"Yes sir."

"Did Kane approved on this?" Deimos Del'toro asked harshly, "For all I know, that unit is an old decommissioned MCV, minus the extra armour, an antic laser weaponry and the caterpillar tread tracks."

Duncan laughs, "That's no MCV, Tribune Deimos. It is something else entirely."

"Then what is it?"

"In time, Tribune Deimos. In time."

* * *

><p><strong>Planet P56-76, Dominion Science Corp, Antiga System. <strong>

The planet is dead quiet across P56-76 except for the Dominion base of operations. Already, the base is crawling with Dominion troops from Marines, Marauder, Hellbat, and Viking in walker form. The base is surprisingly absent of Siege Tank or Thor, or a noticeable fleet for that matter despite having the title 'the most secure research and development in Koprulu Sector'.

Suddenly, klaxon rang angrily across the base - another meteor storm approaches. The bipedal Terran Marines and Marauders that are tasked on a patrol duty are quick to take shelter in one of many heavily armoured Bunker while the Hellbat and the Vikings makes a hasty return deeper into the base for protection. Planetary missile defense launcher is activated prior to the detection of incoming meteors, with each launchers fired upon its designated target individually rather than a collection of missiles against one meteor with a legitimate reason; larger meteor has a higher chance of containing minerals hidden inside of the rock, while smaller meteor has a low percentage of actually yielding something. So naturally it is unwise to vaporized the larger incoming meteorite - there won't be any resources to collect afterward.

The missiles that are fired against the approaching meteor storm are clustered missile, which the larger missile house a smaller, highly explosive combustion missile. Each clustered missile are design to detonate upon contact against the coming meteor storm, and each missile did its individual task magnificently. This also prevent any larger meteor that might yield a generous amount of mineral not to be lost by the detonation.

As pieces of meteorite drop onto P56-76 harmlessly, the Dominion patrol resume as normal. With chucks of mineral lying around in the area, the Marines and Marauders patrol duty shifted to hold and defend as they wait for the SCV to arrive and collect said precious minerals on the ground.

Feeling bored, one of the Marine sound off, "This guard duty sucks."

"Suck it up dude," Another reply, heaving his C-14 Impaler tightly. "Just because you got transfer from Nova Squadron doesn't automatically means your not going to see some kind of action."

The first Marine turn, "Been here long I presume?"

"Eeyup - 2 years straight on this rock. Never a dull moment here. And you get paid well too for saving those egg head; plenty of zeroes if you know what I mean."

"So..." the first Marine asked again, "What kind of action are we talking 'bout here? Zerg? Protoss? Some rival Terran?"

"None of the above," sound the Marauders, "you get to fight with freaks in the lab."

The Marine from Nova Squadron blinked, "Freaks?"

"Experiment gone wrong, Infestation, energy creatures, all those sci-fi shit we watch back when we were clueless brats." the second Marine reply, the Marauder chuckle, shaking his head, "But nothing like a good old Spike and K12 Punisher won't do."

"There is this one time that a drugged Firebat thought the vial of purple mixture was a stimpack." the Marauder begins, "Boy, did it cause an uproar. The entire section of the base is close off, quarantined, and still in lockdown to this day."

"What sort of vial is it?"

"Zerg Creepers."

"Fuck." the first Marine reply dumbfounded, "Now that is one dumb Firebat."

The team laugh it off, unbeknownst to them a Nod Carryall flew over them in the cover of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>(Several miles away...) <strong>

"That looks like a good spot. Let's deploy there and ready the construction of combat vehicle." the engineers instructed, "we'll radio in for extraction once the mission is complete."

"Yes sir."

"Tribune Deimos, once the unit is deploy, you will have access to all Tier-1 and Tier-2 unit construction."

"Hold up," Deimos Del'toro held his hand before the engineer, his other hand held the electronic pad that he is reading. "This is... This is an old unit."

"No," Duncan held a finger, "Not an old unit. A revived unit. If this mission comes to fruition, it will be the perfect stepping stone to revive the Crawler system."

Tribune Deimos gaze at the engineer, then to the information on the electronic pad he held - is it true? Kane did mention that the Crawler system work well back on Earth, the homeworld of the Terrans, but it has limited use when the Brotherhood reaches New Eden, and the idea was scrap in favor of the old but refine Mobile Construction Vehicle. Now that New Eden is well defended from any known invading army to date and with multiple underground Nod bases across the Koprulu Sector, does Kane really need the Crawler system? Granted, it has the ability to deploy in the area at moment notice and are used to quickly fortified a weaken position with troops, defensive structures and air cavalry.

But Deimos Del'toro had no idea that the Crawler system is actually based from this prehistoric unit. A unit that was once deployed during the post-Second Tiberium War, codename Firestorm Crisis to combat the Brotherhood's rogue AI, CABAL with a shaky seize fire treaty with their hated enemy, the Global Defense Initiate, or commonly known on Koprulu Sector now as the United Earth Directorate.

Tribune Deimos sat at the helm, fingers run across various buttons and switches. He took a healthy dose of air into his lungs - everything smell new, fresh, with a hint of metallic blue fumes still lingers.

"LEGION," he commanded, and the Brotherhood's AI respond with a masculine beep, "Deploy the unit immediately after the Carryall makes a landfall. We're going to hit the Dominion base one section at a time. Construct Mobile Sensor Array and Mobile Stealth Generator first."

"_AFFIRMATIVE, TRIBUNE. LANDING PROCEDURE COMPLETED. FIST OF NOD DEPLOYED. BUILDING..."_

* * *

><p><strong>(One hour later...)<strong>

"_UNIT READY."_

Tribune Deimos survey the army he had constructed. He had to admit; shadow operation like this usually means its him and a team of trustworthy Shadow Warrior at his back, but commanding a pilotless army? Was this a test by Kane? Is he really in line to command an army of his own? To become the commanding officer like The Commander?

Deimos Del'toro banish all thoughts of luxury and fame; that is a path of corruption, and his ideal to be better than someone else is treason by the highest order in the Brotherhood. He is here with a grand mission, he will not be deluded any further.

"LEGION," Deimos Del'toro commanded, "Give me update on this Dominion facility."

"_RECON SHOWS THAT THE BASE IS HEAVILY DEFENDED BY AUTOMATED DEFENSES AROUND THE BASE THOUGH FEW ARMED FORCES PRESENT IN AND AROUND THE BASE. THE BASE HAS A NETWORK OF ADVANCE PERIMETER DEFENSES; DESTROYING THE DEFENSES WILL ALERT THE DOMINION FORCES TO YOUR PRESENT, MOREOVER IT WILL TRIGGER EVERY DEFENSIVE STRUCTURE TO A NEARBY HOSTILE FORCES. HOWEVER, THE MISSILE LAUNCHER DEFENSE PROTOCOL CAN BE DISABLE WITHOUT DISRUPTING THE LINE OF COMMUNICATION NETWORK. WITHOUT THE MISSILE LAUNCHER DEFENSE ACTIVELY INTERCEPTING THE METEOR STORM PHENOMENON, THE DOMINION BASE WILL BE DESTROYED WITHOUT THE NEED FOR DIRECT INTERVENTION. USE THIS TO YOUR ADVANTAGE, TRIBUNE."_

"I see, is there anything else I should know about?"

_"I'VE ALSO DETECTED SEVERAL ABNORMALLY SECTION OF THE BASE, MOST LIKELY ZERG INFESTATION. TRIGGERING IT WILL CAUSE EVERY AVAILABLE TROOPS TO FLOOD INTO THE AREA TO DEAL WITH THE INFESTATION. THIS WILL GIVE YOU AN AMPLE AMOUNT OF OPPORTUNITY TO DESTROY THE DOMINION BASE UNOPPOSED."_

Tribune Deimos pause as he map the situation in his head. Attack Bike is fast, and he could use it to deactivate the planetary missile defense launcher by dividing the group. Stealth Tank can go around most defensive structures and hit the base that is running in Zerg Creep, but he need to be very careful with those Terran Missile Turret, since it has a build in sophisticated detection system.

He had built a number of Scorpion Tanks, but he would rather not use it to push the assault against the Dominion base, even if it is merely a research outpost. He would rather have those around the factory, in case the Dominion forces caught wind of his presence, which he would then use the automated Scorpion Tank as a distraction.

Tribune Deimos also manage to invest a healthy amount of credits onto the creation of the Chameleon artillery unit. Said artillery unit however require a visible target and calculated trajectory for it to work. Since Shadow Warrior is out of options - as Kane decreed - he could use the Stealth Tank to be the spotter.

The Shadow Master smile. "This will work." he concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Science Corp Alpha Division Command Center, several minutes later...)<strong>

"Hm, that's odd." one of the security technician voice out, waking two of his companion up, "Let's see..."

"What is it Larry?" one of the technician asked, after a satisfying yawn.

"One of the missile defense launcher targeting system is glitches up." Larry reply, " I'm reading a ton of clustered data on it."

"I'm sure it's fine," the second tech companion reply, rubbing his eyes, "It's probably some dusty sand choking up the sensors. Besides, the engineering team assured that any glitch in the system will be notified by our Adjutant. And she's been dead quiet since then."

"Alright, alright. I-" there was a short pause and a blink, " - 3 targeting system just glitch up."

"Whoa, three? At the same time?"

"Guys, we need to check this out man, no way this is all coincidence."

Larry nodded, "Already on it." Larry flip several switches on and drag the boxy microphone near him, "Attention Marine Corp. We may have some uninvited guest on this planet. Active sweep, double time it. MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

_"TRIBUNE, 4 OUT OF 14 PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER HAS BEEN DISABLED. ALL ATTACK BIKE HAS RETURN TO THE NEAREST SAFE POSITION UNDER THE EFFECTS OF THE MOBILE STEALTH GENERATOR. WARNING, THE DOMINION FORCES HAS SHIFTED THEIR PATROL CENTERED AROUND THE PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER. "_

"Good. Draw those Attack Bike back, LEGION. Send in the Stealth Tank, 50 meters apart. We're hitting those Infested structures."

"_AFFIRMATIVE." _LEGION reply before it is interrupted by an angry beep, "_WARNING! DOMINION STRIKE FORCE APPROACHING!"_

LEGIONS quick warning caught Tribune Deimos on alert, but the Shadow Master force himself to calm down; so long as his little field of operations is protected by the effects of the Mobile Stealth Generator, he has little to no worry. However, should his enemy deploy a detector alongside with their strike force, his screwed; he will have to force the automated Scorpion Tank to emerge from hiding and act as a decoy while the Fist of Nod takes a strategic retreat. This may safe his skin, but that will no doubt put the entire base on full alert. He is unwilling to test the theory on waging war against the Dominion forces on this very rock with this unit alone.

"Are there any scanners among them?" Tribune Deimos asked, his nervous voice betray his calmness.

"_NEGATIVE. DOMINION FORCES APPEAR TO BE CONSIST OF MARAUDERS AND HELLBAT. THE DOMINION FORCES HAD NOT DEPLOY THEIR RAVEN UNIT TO THE FIELD AS OFF YET."_

Tribune Deimos sigh in return, but still they still present a threat nonetheless, "Hmm, they don't pose a threat, but still... LEGION, I want you to monitor these strike force, marked them as potential threats. We do not want to engage them, but we do not want to encourage them either."

"_AFFIRMATIVE, TRIBUNE."_

* * *

><p>The group of Dominion strike force, as LEGION finalize, consist of Marauders and Hellbat, all going on a patrol routine to root out any possible threats.<p>

"Stay alert guys," the lead Marauder suggest, "keep your eyes peel. No telling what kind of hostile we're dealing with."

"Do you think it's that new Terran faction we been hearing about?" one of the Hellbat pilot asked.

"What? Those Brotherhood? Can't be - initial recon shows no sign of outside Terran structures, be that the Raiders or the Hoodies." the lead Marauder suggest.

Wow, first the Noddies, now Hoodies? Chalk another for nicknaming the Brotherhood.

"But what if they are stealth?" The other Marauder asked, "I've seen them reports - those black hooded cutthroat can go invisible as they please; infantry, tanks, airship, heck they could even cloak their entire building. For all we know we could have been walking right into a trap."

The lead Marauder stop his pacing, turning towards his Marauder brother. He could be right. The lead Marauder quickly radio in HQ for an immediate request. "This is strike force Charlie Alpha to HQ, can we request for a Raven unit out here? We could need a nice pair of eyes to look after us out here."

"_This is HQ. We hear you loud and clear. Sending in Raven unit to your location. You are to resume your active patrol routine as ordered."_

"But... Sir, can we wait till the Raven unit get to us?" the lead Marauder asked.

"_No. We need to find out who the bloody hell is attacking this installation, or else Dr Traxx will had our neck for failing this minor tasked."_

The lead Marauder sigh. "Understood, sir."

* * *

><p>"<em>TRIBUNE. I HAVE INTERCEPTED A BROADCAST TRANSMISSION FROM THE DOMINION RESEARCH BASE. IT WOULD APPEAR THAT OUR ASSUMPTIONS HAS CAME TRUE; THEY ARE DEPLOYING RAVEN UNIT TO THE PATROLING STRIKE FORCE."<em>

"It is as I've feared." Deimos Del'toro said as he wipe off the cold sweat off his temple, "Give me visual of the Raven unit and it's likely travel trajectory."

LEGION did so as commanded, mark them on the minimap, giving the Shadow Master the needed information. Deimos croak an eyebrow. "Wait, is the Raven unit traveling without escort?"

_"AFFIRMATIVE, TRIBUNE. I SUGGEST A PREEMPTIVE STRIKE AGAINST THE LONE RAVEN UNIT USING OUR ATTACK BIKE FOR A QUICK HIT-AND-RUN SUCCESSION. WE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO REMOVE THE DOMINION STRIKE FORCE WITH OUR CURRENT FORCES, BUT WE COULD AT LEAST DENY THEM ANY ADVANTAGE TO STRIKE AGAINST US."_

"I like your thinking, LEGION." Tribune Deimos grin. "LEGION, take control of a group of attack bike with the objective to blind the strike force from having the Raven unit traveling towards it. I'm going to initiate the command to strike against the Infested Terrans structures."

"_UNDERSTOOD, TRIBUNE. SHOULD I SYNCHRONIZE OUR STRIKES WITH THE RAVEN UNIT AS WELL?_"

"If it will throw the Dominion forces into disarray, then by all means."

* * *

><p>The Dominion strike team continue their patrol, half expecting an ambush and half expecting their floating detector unit to arrive. It was too darn quiet on this barren alien world, and that quietness has a degree of loudness that would make a Terran soldier running down the hills in a panic state, with or without neural inhibitors.<p>

The leading Marauder kept the morale high for his men with a series of idle talk. It kept his troops from boredom, fear and anxiety, but most importantly, keeping them at high alert.

"Darn it, not a single thing out here, but that's just what those Hoodies want us to think. When we least expected, BAM! Direct ambush." the lead Marauder signal in, his trigger-finger is mighty itchy from all of this.

"Hey Sarge," the Hellbat cried as he raise his arm-like shield at the distance, "That looks like our Raven unit coming in from the east."

Sure enough, the Raven unit lazily throttle by, not caring a single thing like the anxious Dominion forces are. "Well, 'bout damn time that thing showed up."

A Hellbat pilot at the rear suddenly spoke up, "Guys, did HQ inform any of us regarding the Hellion Transformation Salvo?"

"Err, no." Another Hellbat pilot reply, "We don't even have plans for Vulture or Hellion schematic."

"So... What is that trail of dust from the distance are?"

The lead Marauder jerk back, his attention is now diverted to this trail of dust the Hellbat pilot speak off. "What? Where?"

Then suddenly, 3 or 4 missiles fired from the ground, and before the teams very eyes, the missile makes a direct hit against the lone, unprotected Raven unit. The Raven unit, suffering from external damage, crash against the planet surface, before roaring in blue and orange explosion.

The Dominion strike force obviously run towards the site, half expecting to encounter the enemy Hoodies and half expecting to deliver a righteous justice against the Dominion Empire. All they see was a trail of dust and debris in its wake, as well as the burning wreckage of the Raven unit. To top it all off, 4 single line tracks are uncovered on the dusty ground, with the notorious U-turning maneuver, indicating a hit-and-run fast unit.

There is only one such entry in their military databank of such unit, the Attack Bike and it belongs to the enigmatic Brotherhood of Nod.

"Shit," the lead Marauder curses, "We got hostile! We got hostile on this planet!"

Then, another explosion caught in the eyes of many, this time their base came under attack. They could see fiery smoke coming from the distance, but are unable to assess the situation any further than long distance visual.

"Shit shit shit," The lead Marauder curses aloud, "HQ, this is Dominion strike force Charlie Alpha, we just saw an explosion from one of your sector! Do you need assistance?"

"_Negative Charlie Alpha, whatever that strike was, it merely damage our containment unit. We're dealing with the problem at hand as of now. We need you to continue scouting the area and crush this illusive enemy of ours."_

"B-but sir! Our Raven unit are trashed! We can't kill something without some kind of visual!" the frustrated lead Marauder pointed out.

"_Don't worry, we'll send in another Raven unit to your location. HQ out."_

"Wait! At least-" the line is instantly dropped before he could finish it, "-send a bloody... escort..."

The lead Marauder groan in frustration.

* * *

><p>Deimos Del'toro is pleased.<p>

A moment ago, the inexperienced Shadow Master had to command an army of automaton vehicle while remain in the shadow. As inexperienced he maybe, he is doing everything smoothly as planned. The strike against the containment structure has unleashed wave upon wave of Infested Terrans. The Dominion forces had to allocate a small number of their stretch thin forces to deal with the outbreak. While they're attention is diverted to the threat of Infestation, Deimos Del'toro took the liberty to send in 4 automaton Attack Bike to hack into the planetary missile defense launcher. The non-pilot vehicle accomplish their objective rather flawlessly, and each of it manages to escape into their designated safe zone before the Dominion forces could react.

As for the Dominion strike force, they are getting highly agitated, based on their erratic movement pattern. LEGION did a fine job downing those Raven unit; all the AI did is to take control 4 out of 8 Attack Bike and drive the unit towards the newly deployed Raven unit. Well timed missile fire and quick retreat means that none of the automaton Attack Bike are able to come upon detection by the Raven unit, and because it is a quick succession, the Raven unit are unable to do anything, it didn't even had time to deploy the auto-turret or Point Defense Drone for self-defense. The kicker is to have LEGION tap into their communication system and had a good laugh upon hearing the leading party of said strike force curses in various colorful manner.

While that is all fine and dandy, Tribune Deimos Del'toro can't afford to relax, and he needs the Dominion forces spread further to the point where a single stroke will break their morale utterly. Directing a group of automaton Stealth Tank to attack another infested Terran structure or two has cause the Dominion forces to spread even thinner, but not enough to actually cause them to run around in a full panic state.

"_TRIBUNE. 6 REMAINING PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER REMAINING." _LEGION announce followed by a masculinebeep. "_ALERT. THE DOMINION STRIKE FORCE ARE NEARING THE REMAINING 6 PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER._"

"That would be problematic. LEGION, how much longer until the next meteor storm?"

"_10 MINUTES REMAINING."_

"Damn, either we rush into the remaining six or we outright attack the strike force. Both option will not bold well."

In Tribune Deimos' mind, sending all of his Attack Bike to the remaining six missile site could finish their objective at the cost of those automaton Attack Bike being destroyed, since the distance between the remaining six and the strike force are too darn close. Add that factor that the strike force will finally give confirmation that the Brotherhood of Nod presence on this very rock will ruin any chance of destroying the research facility in case the meteor storm did not finish the job.

Attacking the strike force is another valid but risky option. None of Deimos forces has enough firepower to dent said strike force when he only have Attack Bike, Stealth Tank and Scorpion Tank. None of the three could stand up against the Dominion forces firepower on an open field battle. Even if they succeed in doing so, there won't be enough units to disable the planetary missile defense launcher in time.

"LEGION, I'm completely out of idea. Is there a way around it?"

LEGION was quiet for a while, but it's respond is almost instant as soon as Tribune open his mouth, "_THERE IS, BUT THE CHANCE OF SUCCESS IS NEARLY AS IMPOSSIBLE AS OUR CURRENT DILEMMA."_

Tribune Deimos rub his chin, eager to listen what the AI is planning. It did however made Deimos worried, especially when even the artificial intelligence, such as LEGION stagger at giving an opinion. _"_I'm all ears LEGION."

"_SIMULTANEOUS ASSAULT ON THE DOMINION RESEARCH BASE. WITH THE ASSAULT UNDERWAY, WE CAN MOVE IN OUR ATTACK BIKE TO HACK AND DISABLE THE REMAINING PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER."_

Tribune Deimos Del'toro just drop his jaw - a full blunt assault?

Okay, if it was a manned operation, that is an absolutely, if everything, the worst idea. But the forces he led is all automated, so it won't be risking anything other than the vehicle the Fist of Nod manufacture. But this operation requires an absolute covert task, and a full frontal assault with his remaining forces will only alert the Dominion forces of their current present.

Tribune Deimos rub his head before he asked LEGION a question, "LEGION, what are our chance of success, among other plan we diverse thus far?"

The Brotherhood of Nod ace artificial intelligence pause for a moment, "_ACCESSING. CALCULATING. VERIFYING. ACCESSING MISCELLANEOUS POSSIBLE VARIATIONS. COMPLETE. RUSHING THE ATTACK BIKE TO THE REMAINING OBJECTIVE IS AT 23.7%. ASSAULTING THE STRIKE FORCE, BEFORE PROCEEDING TO HACK THE OBJECTIVE TARGET IS AT 27.3%. ASSAULTING THE DOMINION BASE WITH ALL AVAILABLE UNIT SAFE FOR THE ATTACK BIKE IS AT 27.66%."_

Tribune Deimos groan aloud. "Damn it..."

Then, Deimos Del'toro remembered about the Chameleon artillery unit he had build earlier. The Chameleon artillery unit should be enough to reduce any target to smithereens, provided it has visual confirmation on its target. The Stealth Tank will be very useful in providing visual targets; all it had to do is park at the side of said target structure, send in said coordinate to the artillery, and have the unit fired away from a relatively safe location.

Ha! That was quite an easy solution! Why on Earth did LEGION said it is only 27.66% chance of succeeding?

Said target structure is ringing with exterior and interior defenses, as well as a cluster of Missile Turret around said target.

Crap.

"LEGION," Tribune Deimos begin, "As soon as we officially hit the research base, how soon is the Dominion forces and its fleet to arrive?"

"_MY ESTIMATED TIME ARE 8 MINUTES. IF THE DOMINION FORCES ARE FOOLISH, THEY WILL ARRIVE AS SOON AS WE DEACTIVATE THE PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER, THUS WIPING OUT THIS BASE AND ITS FLEET VIA INCOMING METEOR STORM."_

"What about the sealed Dominion structures? How many are there remaining?" Deimos asked regarding the infested Terran structure.

_"2 BUILDINGS REMAINING." _LEGION reply without hesitation.

"I see..." Deimos Del'toro commented, "Very well LEGION, we'll hit the two infested Terran structure first, thinning their standing forces further before we carry out the order. As soon as the structure is leaked, have every available unit, safe for our bikes on the assault. The Attack Bike will join the attack once it is done with the hacking. Signal the fleet LEGION. As soon as the battle commence and the planetary missile defense launcher are disabled, we're leaving."

"_UNDERSTOOD TRIBUNE._"

* * *

><p>"Alright team," the lead Marauder said to his squad mates, "I don't know where the flying fekk is the enemy is, but I know that these remaining 6 planetary missile defense launcher is being targeted by our fekking enemy. Spread out and eyes peeled. We're going to stay put."<p>

"Sir, is that wise?" his Marauder brother question the leader's decision, "HQ says-"

"I don't give a damn what HQ asked us to do. If we lose these defensive structures, we're pretty much screwed." the lead Marauder answered, "Think about it for once; why is it that our enemy attack our Raven, critically damage the infested structure and shutting down our planetary missiles?"

A collection of "Err..." can be heard as their legit reply. _Goddammit I'm surrounded by idiots!_

"One, they attack the Raven unit to keep us blind. Two, they are damaging the quarantine structure to spread those Infested Terrans to worn us out, thinning our already dwindling forces to spread thin. Lastly, in case none of you had notice it sooner, we're going to have another meteor storm in less than 10 minutes! With most of the planetary missile defense offline due to targeting glitch, this entire base will be wiped out by rocks from the fekking void if the remaining six goes offline."

A collection of "Oh!" can be heard as their legit reply. The lead Marauder curses silently, shaking his head as he place his back against them, "Why did I join Officer Academy and landed myself on the Marauder program again?" he added, followed by a loud groan.

Another set of explosion erupted from the distance, with the loudest klaxon howling which alert all but the lead Marauder. This time however, when HQ requested that Charlie Alpha and its team to return and fortified their base perimeter, the leading offensive party leader reply them with negative remark, "Negative, HQ. We're staying put on the last six missile launcher site."

The other teammate stare at their supposing team leader.

"_Charlie Alpha! Your orders are to return to base and reinforce our stronghold around the Command Center and the Research Facility! Do you read?"_

"I read you loud and clear sir, but our enemy intention is not to overwhelmed us with infested Terrans; they wanted us to draw attention away from the planetary missile defense launcher. It is their primary objective all along."

The commander of the Dominion base reply back harshly, "_You do not have the clearance or the rank to backtalk me! I'm ordering you to abandon your current objective and to reinforce our position, NOW!"_

"That's what the enemy want us to!" the lead Marauder answer back with a raised voice, "This guerrilla tactic these Hoodies are deploying is merely a faint attack! As soon as we left, they will shut these missile defense offline! We have a better chance on sitting here defending these defensive structures than to leave it unintended!"

"_And what if the base came under attack due to your incompetent logic? Are you willing to bear the heavy burden of punishment if you aren't correct?"_

"Yes, I'm positive." the lead Marauder said with great confidence, "I-"

BOOM! A mighty explosion drown any word that the lead Marauder was saying. Strike force Charlie Alpha all turn to the direction of where the explosion came from, only to be horrified that the central just came under attack. The leading Marauder soldier had his eyes wide open.

The leading Marauder soldier is dumbfounded by the enemies action, but he believed that these Hoodies will come to them if they stick together as a group. It was a distraction, the leading Marauder officer convince himself. Those Brotherhood is trying to divert their attention towards the importance of the Dominion base and not the missile silo that he had convinced to be the enemy objective. The problem however is the number of murmurs behind the leading Marauder soldier, and none of them sound pleasing. After a confirm weapon clicking and hissing sound, the leading Marauder officers slowly turn around gazing at his former comrades as they all took aim at the now Ex-Dominion soldier. The nameless Marauder did the same, aiming at his former member and friends. "Sigh, well, it's been nice knowing ya all."

It didn't take long when the lone nameless Marauder fire away his concussion grenade against his own comrade, and before he could confirm if he did made a kill or not, he was bathe in blue flame and orange-red explosion.

* * *

><p>Immediately after the Dominion Command Center came underfire, the Commander in charge of the entire facility rang the base alarm, resulting a loud klaxon, pulling those who are able to fight in an attempt to repel the hostile forces. The Brotherhood of Nod entire forces, consist with non-pilot vehicle automaton appear out of nowhere and has began their assault. Already, the Commander in charge of this base has already signal for a fleet of Battlecruiser reinforcement in hope to quell these assault.<p>

The Dominion Research Facility immediately came under heavy attack by the rolling wave of Nod Scorpion Tank, Stealth Tank as well as Chameleon Artillery unit. The massive number of Scorpion Tank emerge from the ground and assault the Dominion research facility via firing its laser tail. Stealth Tank disengage it's cloaking field, firing massive amount of missiles against the research structure, completely exposing itself to the Dominion forces. Chameleon artillery unit, camping at a few distance away, bombard whatever target it got on sight via sight-sharing with the Scorpion and Stealth Tank. Through those two unit, the non-pilot artillery unit fired away, knocking and destroying the static defenses around the Dominion research facility without fear of retaliation. The Dominion forces, spread too thin to repel these rolling tidal wave of Nod forces held on their own in an attempt to repel the hostile forces. Marines, Marauder and Hellbat are the only driving force against the sea of Hoodies forces, and with the hovering Raven unit above their head, gave them a fighting chance as the Raven support unit drop down as many gun turret or Point Defense Drone as much as possible. So far they held the line surprisingly well, due to the lack of proper armour hull on the opposite faction.

Strike force Charlie Alpha Division arrive on the scene without their glorious leader, taking down the Brotherhood forces by the rear, targeting the Chameleon artillery unit first. The artillery unit did not budge, move, relocate, retreat or oppress the Dominion strike force onslaught. As soon as the last artillery unit is been dealt with, the strike force rally to the next objective.

As more and more Nod vehicle is destroyed, the Dominion forces felt like they are winning, even if their forces are too spread out against the sea of hostile forces. It didn't take long for the Dominion reinforcement arrive via warp jump and start to rain down their holy weapon of photon torpedo against the enemy of the Dominion forces. The fleet of Battlecruiser, numbered by a dozen above planet P56-76 destroys the last patch of Brotherhood vehicle with absolute ease, wiping off the last traces of the enemy of the Dominion Empire. The victorious Dominion forces cheer heartily.

Let them cheer; their victory will be short. The hour of reckoning is upon them.

* * *

><p>"<em>TRIBUNE. ALL OUR FORCES ARE WIPED OUT, SAFE FOR A NUMBER OF ATTACK BIKE WHICH HAS NOT BEEN DEPLOYED BY YOUR ORDERS."<em>

Tribune Deimos Del'toro nod intuitively, "Yes, did those Attack Bike manage to hack the last roll of the Dominion planetary missile defense launcher?"

"_AFFIRMATIVE._"

"Good, have the surviving Attack Bike self-destruct. We are done here."

"_A MOMENT, TRIBUNE."_

"LEGION?"

"_KANE SPECIFICALLY ORDER THE DESTRUCTION OF THE DOMINION FORCES ON THIS PLANET. NOW THAT THEIR WORTHLESS PLANETARY MISSILE LAUNCHER DEFENSE ARE NO LONGER ABLE TO TARGET THE APPROACHING METEOR STORM, IT IS STILL POSSIBLE FOR THE DOMINION TECHNICIAN TO MANUALLY AIM AT THE COMING STORM."_

Tribune Deimos Rubs hint chin, worried, "So what do you have in mind, LEGION?"

"_I PROPOSE WE USE THE MISSILES AGAINST THE DOMINION FORCES, PRIOR BEFORE THE STORM COMMENCE. MAJORITY OF THEIR PLANETARY MISSILE DEFENSE LAUNCHER ARE OPERATIONAL, AND SINCE NONE OF THEIR ELECTRONIC GUIDANCE AND SOPHISTICATED TARGETING SYSTEM ARE RESPONSIVE, THE DOMINION FORCES WILL NOT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PRE-EMPTIVE STRIKE AND THE COMING AFTERMATH."_

Deimos Del'toro pulls a slasher smile, "Well, LEGION. By all means, let them have retribution they oh so well deserved."

* * *

><p>The Dominion ground forces cheer at the victory they had just achieve, which to their credit could have been a total disaster should the Brotherhood achieve whatever goal they had in mind. The base commander on planet P56-76 began his boastful speech to the troops at a task well done and are rewarded accordingly via secure vox channel. What reward the troops will receive is entirely optional; all the tired troops needs are warm food, shower and a full six hour of sleep.<p>

With the infested Terran structure now came under control (the reason why such foul structure is not raze to the ground is baffling to the rest of the Dominion troops), individual detach team are to round-up near the science facility alongside those who fought in the defense of said structure for a briefing. As the team of loyal Dominion troops traverse the barren field, a number of troops are quick to point out how few bodies available that is litter on the ground that belongs to the Brotherhood, for there is no body to speak off. One of the troops, a Marine stare at the dysfunctional Brotherhood Scorpion Tank wreckage, it's tail laser is blown apart, it's metallic claw reduce to scrap metal and the caterpillar tread is all over the place. Aside from those numerous giant hole made from the punching power of the 8mm Spike munitions, the Scorpion Tank chassis however remain pretty much intact.

Out of curiosity, the Marine in question approach the wreaked machine of war, his Gauss Rifle readied by his side. His other companion who notice the Marine sudden interest on the wreaked machine pause a moment, staring at their companion got closer and closer to the wreckage while a few Marine joins in with similar curiosity. As the Marine in question finally make physical contact with the wreaked Scorpion Tank, he rest his C-14 Impaler Gauss Rifle on the ground as he cracks the cockpit open, hoping to find a badly injured pilot, worthy for interrogation. If the pilot is dead, then the Marine could salvage what exotic weaponry they are carrying.

He found absolutely nothing.

The Dominion Marine tear the jammed cockpit door off the hitches, and found no body, at all. All he found was an empty seat, a weird machine hooking up with the terminal, the steering wheel and the pedal. The terminal is destroyed by the 8mm metal spike fired by the Dominion defender, which in theory could have also killed the pilot, if the spike had gone through the entire journey inward and not jammed in place halfway through. What boggles the Marine is how in the Emperor Mengsk name is this possible for a pilotless war machine to attack the Dominion base by itself?

"Whoa," one of the closes Marine exclaim, "That's... fekking odd."

"Yeah," the other Marine reply, nodding at his friend on the side, "No pilot. Did those Hoodies develop teleportation too like those Protoss bastard?"

"Maybe it is controlled remotely?" the first Marine asked as he turn his attention to his comrade. He continue a bit when he is completely silent after that.

The two Marine stare at their stunned comrade in arms with questionable looks, only to see the horrifying reflection from the visor.

All Dominion forces that was underway to the center of the base are immediately pause and gaze at what is happening right now; all their planetary missile defense launcher just fired off their dangerous payload prematurely without authorization. The cluster missile fired from their silo numbered more than a dozen, and the worse news of all is the target those missiles are meant for; the occupants on this very rock! Even the late warning from the robotic Adjutant also did not help the situation one bit.

"_WARNING, CLUSTER MISSILE LAUNCHED! WARNING, CLUSTER MISSILE LAUNCHED! WARNING, MULTIPLE CLUSTER MISSILE LAUNCHED!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, several lightyears from P56-76...<strong>

Tribune Deimos Del'toro smile evilly, watching the live feed as he cross his arms across. More than 24 cluster missile launched from the very missile silo meant to defend the Dominion base is now being used upon the user; the entire Dominion research facility and its surrounding structures are literally destroyed leaving barely anything that would indicate any recent Terran life on this wasted planet. Worse still when the appointed meteor storm struck the planet mercilessly against any remnant of the Dominion forces here, especially those fleet of Battlecruiser that is hovering the planet, solidifying the theory that no outside force other than their own are at their fault. Any miraculous Dominion survivor on the ground are now literally facing a fate far worse than death. And for the Shadow Master terminology, that was what he aimed to do.

"Repeat that clip," Deimos said to the AI with glee, which the artificial intelligence gladly replay said clip with a positive masculine beep. Deimos smirk even more, "I could watch this all day."

_"TRIBUNE, INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM KANE." _came LEGION.

"Patch the Messiah through, LEGION."

Once again, appearing in his most holiest form that all the children of Nod would remember Him by, Kane appears before the Shadow Master in holographic screen, his warm smile is pleasing. "_You have done well, young one. You have accomplished your task, flawlessly._"

"Thank you, my lord. It was an honorable task to perform, in your name no less."

"_Ah, but the deeds and the act are your doing, my son. I merely point the way. Your execution on the task at hand is acquisite. Return to New Eden, my child. I have much more work for you and your speciality."_

"It will be as you command, Kane."

* * *

><p><strong>Starcraft AU Return of the Fist<strong>

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Nod Unit Profile: Fist of Nod<strong>

Role: Mobile War Factory (Prototype)

Armaments: Twin Shrudder Turret, Laser Turret (upgrade)

Appearance: Bears a close similarity to the Nod War Factory during the Second Tiberium War but has an additional extensive grid of portable laser fence. Twin defensive mechanism is house on top of the structure as its only form of protection. Can be upgraded to Laser Turret.

Though the Inner Circle agrees that the Crawler system is of no use in this new world, a number of the Inner Circle court member disagree, especially when the Crawler system can be used on New Eden as its primary method for an alternate defensive carriers for quick expansion and faster respond team than the aged (but refined) Mobile Construction Vehicle or MCV. Kane sees this as a good merit point, but until this idea has a ground basis to be based on, Kane will not allow it.

With the Crawler system still under the red light, a number of the court member did bring up an age old technology that had previously introduced during the Firestorm event, a post-Second Tiberium War event to be precise; the Fist of Nod.

Believed to be the ancestor to the fame Crawler system, the court council deliver the Fist of Nod plan to be screen, which are later be refine, rebuilt and repurpose. It's original size has now been double, sharing the same size as the MCV minus the insect-like quadrupedal in favour of heavy tank treads. Unlike the older version of the Fist of Nod, this version is better armed than the original, utilizing anti-infantry weaponry against pesky enemy engineers.

Just like the original Fist of Nod that can independently create units by itself, the new Fist of Nod also did the same, but with clear limitation. The crew who comandeer the structure has to maintain the Fist of Nod at all times, since the deployed structure serve as a command center to a small degree, and all units that was produce and manufacture from the Fist of Nod are all automated. Just like the old Crawler system, these unmanned units has a clear limit on how many automated units it can control. This limitation is still being looked at, and hopefully the Fist of Nod automation control system can be produce far more than just the linear limitation it had.

The Fist of Nod alone can produce both Tier-1 and Tier-2 ground units as commanded, with the exception of Nod Slaves, Nod Harvesters, Nod Embassy, the entire library of Nod Fliers and the entirety of the Nod Tier-3 units, including the MCV. The reason why such limitation on creating these units is highly due to their experience of having a captured Fist of Nod being used against them during the Second Tiberium War. This procedure can be bypass if the Nod Commander has an existing Nod Refinery, Operation Centre, Air Tower and Tech Lab which allows the creation of all the limitation units above. In addition to this standard procedure, the Fist of Nod is the only vehicle/structure unit to produce and manufacture two exclusive unit as soon as the Fist of Nod is present; the Sensor Array and Mobile Stealth Generator. While exclusive, both units will become available for the common and vanilla Nod War Factory after the construction of the Fist of Nod, which further requires a Nod Operation Centre and the Disruption Tower respectively.

Those who are not familiar to the Fist of Nod primary functions will no doubt points out it's general purpose was the creation of Nod combat vehicles into the field, anywhere and everywhere without reliance of a command center but that just half true; the Fist of Nod primary function, outside of creating Nod combat vehicles, is guerilla ambush and hit-and-run tactics; a tactic which the Brotherhood of Nod excel at. When deployed on a low resource and hostile planet and are given a large sum of resources to the Commander, guerilla warfare are encouraged over rush tactics. And since only the Fist of Nod is deployed, enemy forces will likely to assume the situation is under control, even if the situation continue to worsen with each consistent strikes yet there is no enemy base in sight for miles away, and since such operation are operated using unmanned combat vehicles, the Nod casualty rate is kept at minimum while inflicting massive casualties to the enemies of the Brotherhood.


End file.
